1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combines for separating crops, and more particularly, to a bean combine for separating beans pods from bean plants and shelling the bean pods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Edible beans grow above ground and come in many different varieties. These beans are essentially seeds in pods. Many of these beans are harvested after their pods have at least partially dried, and are either used for commercial food or seed stock. Examples of such edible beans include dark red kidney beans, light red kidney beans, black beans, pinto beans, cranberry beans, navy beans, and soy beans. These beans are typically harvested by combines on a large scale for commercial use. Generally speaking, conventional combines perform the operations of: (1) removing bean laden plants from the ground; (2) picking the bean pods from the bean vines; (3) separating the picked bean pods from the bean vines and other debris; (4) removing the shell from the bean pods (xe2x80x9cshellingxe2x80x9d the pods); and (5) delivering the shelled beans to a storage container.
Conventional combines do not have the capacity to harvest large quantities of bean plants without causing damage to a high percentage of the shelled beans. In some instances, conventional bean combines damage as much as 10% of the shelled beans. Damaged beans are acceptable for some specific applications. However, for most edible beans, this damage is particularly problematic because damaged edible beans are less desirable than undamaged beans, especially when the beans are used in commercial food applications, such as bean canneries.
Damage typically occurs to the beans during a conventional combining process when the combine attempts to shell the beans from their pods. During this process, it is difficult to remove the beans from the pods without damaging the beans. In an attempt to harvest beans without damaging the beans, various different combines have been used with little success.
A conventional combine that is used to harvest beans typically includes a pickup and feeder section, a picking section, and a separating section. The pickup and feeder section lifts the plants from the ground via a header and transfers them to a thrashing cylinder in the picking section, which rotates at high speeds. Generally speaking, the thrashing cylinder subjects the bean laden vines to a xe2x80x9cthrashingxe2x80x9d motion, i.e., the bean laden vines are whipped by the thrashing cylinder. This bends and tears the bean vines into smaller pieces, and separates the unshelled pods from the vines. The trashing motion also separates the beans from the pods so as to obtain shelled beans. After the beans have been shelled, the beans and other debris are transferred to a separator where the beans are separated from the other portions of the crop.
One problem associated with using a thrashing cylinder to separate beans from bean laden vines, is that the thrashing motion tends to damage the beans that have been shelled, i.e, the skin of the bean is broken or cracked. When harvesting beans, the ultimate objective is to both remove the beans from the bean plant and to shell the beans without damaging the beans. This is in contrast to other types of crops, like peanuts, where it is desirable to leave the shell intact.
Convention wisdom teaches that severe thrashing is required to shell the beans from their pods. Otherwise, a large percentage of the beans remain unshelled. Thus, conventional bean combines typically run the rotational speed of one thrashing cylinder at speeds greater than that of, for example, a peanut combine. However, more thrashing necessarily causes more damage to the beansxe2x80x94a problem that has plagued conventional bean combines. Furthermore, weather conditions and geographic climates vary and influence how easily the beans are shelled and damaged. Conventional combines have no means for adjusting their harvesting methods to accommodate for these varying conditions, and thus have erratic results.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that it has been particularly problematic to both separate bean pods from bean laden vines and to shell the beans without causing damage to the beans. The above-described constraints and problems associated with harvesting beans has created a need for a solution. The above-described problems are also associated with combines that harvest other crops besides beans.
Generally speaking, the present invention provides a combine having various features that minimize damage to desirable portions of crops, especially edible beans.
The present invention provides a combine for separating crops. The combine includes a separator having an outer wall defining an interior space. The outer wall has a plurality of perforations therethrough. The separator has an inlet to the interior space and has an outlet from the interior space. The separator is also rotatable. The perforations of the separator separate shelled crops from unshelled crops. A device rotates the separator. At least one thrashing cylinder has a plurality of fingers that thrashes the crops. A conveyor conveys crops to the inlet of the separator from a location downstream of the thrashing cylinder with respect to a direction of crop travel in the combine. A channel communicates the outlet of the separator with the thrashing cylinder. The channel conveys unshelled crops from the interior of the separator to the thrashing cylinder.
According to another aspect of the present invention a combine for separating crops includes a drum-shaped separator that has an interior and a cylindrical exterior surface. The exterior surface has a plurality of perforations therethrough. The separator is mounted for rotation. The perforations separate shelled crops from unshelled crops. A bin has an interior that holds crops that have been shelled by the separator. The separator is located above the interior of the bin such that shelled crops fall through the perforations into the bin.
A further aspect of the present invention pertains to a method of separating crops with a combine. A portion of pods of crops are shelled to define shelled seeds, unshelled seeds, and other portions of the crops by thrashing the crops with a plurality of moving fingers in the combine. The shelled seeds and the unshelled seeds are at least partially separated from the other portions of the crops to define a plurality of separated items having the at least partially separated shelled seeds and unshelled seeds. The shelled seeds are substantially separated from the unshelled seeds in the plurality of separated items by screening the plurality of separated items with a screen of the combine.
Yet a further aspect of the present invention pertains to a combine for separating crops. The combine includes a first thrashing cylinder that has a plurality of radially outwardly extending fingers that thrash crops. The first thrashing cylinder is mounted for rotation. A second thrashing cylinder has a plurality of radially outwardly extending fingers that thrash crops. The second thrashing cylinder is mounted for rotation. A variable speed drive varies a rotation speed of the second thrashing cylinder relative to a rotation speed of the first thrashing cylinder while the first thrashing cylinder is rotating.
A further aspect of the present invention pertains to a method of separating crops with a combine. The method includes the step of rotating a first thrashing cylinder having a plurality of radially outwardly extending fingers at a first speed to separate the crops, and rotating a second thrashing cylinder having a plurality of radially outwardly extending fingers at either a second or third speed to separate the crops, where the second and third speeds are different than the first speed. The method further includes the step of varying the speed of the second thrashing cylinder from the second speed to the third speed while the first thrashing cylinder is rotating at the first speed.
The present invention also pertains to a combine for separating crops. The combine has a first thrashing cylinder that has a first number of radially outwardly extending fingers. The first thrashing cylinder is rotatably mounted. A second thrashing cylinder has a second number of radially outwardly extending fingers. The second number is approximately double the first number. The second trashing cylinder is rotatably mounted. A third thrashing cylinder has a third number of radially outwardly extending fingers. The third number is approximately quadruple the first number, and the third thrashing cylinder is rotatably mounted.
Another aspect of the present invention pertains to a disk separator assembly for a crop separating combine. The disk separator assembly has a first rotatable shaft having a plurality of disks. Each of the disks extends radially away from the shaft and are each spaced from each other along a length of the shaft. Each of the disks has a substantially circular circumference defined by an outer edge of the disk. The outer edge has a plurality of rounded projections. A second rotatable shaft has a plurality of the disks. Each of the disks of the second shaft extends radially away from the second shaft and are each spaced from each other along a length of the second shaft. The first and second shafts are parallel with each other and spaced from each other such that the disks of the first and second shafts interdigitate.
A further aspect of the present invention pertains to a disk separator assembly for separating desirable portions of a crop in a combine. The disk separator assembly includes a first rotatable shaft having a plurality of circular disks. Each of the disks extends radially outwardly away from the first shaft and each of the disks are spaced from each other along a length of the first shaft. A second rotatable shaft has a plurality of circular disks. Each of the disks extends radially outwardly away from the second shaft and are each spaced from each other along a length of the second shaft. The space between the disks of the second shaft each have a midpoint as measured along the length of the second shaft. The first and second shafts are parallel with each other and are spaced from each other such that the disks of the first and second shafts interdigitate. The disks of the first shaft do not bisect the midpoint of the space between adjacent disks of the second shaft.
Other objects, advantages and features associated with the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modification in various obvious aspects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and the description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not limitative.